What We Lose, We Grow From
by LupsandTnks
Summary: After a sudden death, Ginny is no longer acting herself. Could she be hiding something that could kill them all? This is a remake of a story I wrote back in 2005. I fixed it up and added some things that didn't make any sense. G/Harry G/Draco R/H L/T


**A little about this story**

**I wrote it back on June 13th 2005. I was fourteen years old. Yup. Not as experienced writer as I am now. So I had 11 chapters with only a dozen reviews. And no one read the later chapters, even though by then I had better writing skills. I know a lot of my Twilight fanfic readers like Harry Potter, and I want you to read this story. Some facts about this story:**

**Used to be called Harry Potter and the Battle of Love... Harry being the main character. He starts out as so, but I changed it as it goes along. Ginny becomes the main character.**

**I wrote it before book 7, so It's not what actually happens. Sort of a what if... and LUPIN AND TONKS DON'T DIE! I'm glad I got that out there. So it was supposed to be my rep of the 7th book, but clearly not what I expected to happen. **

**I have two devoted readers who got mad at me the other day when I told them I was no longer ..ever.. going to post another chapter. They wanted to see if Ginny would actually go through with... Nevermind. :) So this is for you guys! FangedMoonEyes and JasperDieAgain.**

**TWILIGHT FANS... give this fic a try, you may be surprised.**

**Story includes some Harry/Ginny, some Ginny/Draco (Yup! that's where I left off... but don't let it scare you away) Ron/Hermione, Lupin/Tonks (yay!) and Bill/Fleur.**

**Enjoy the polished version!**

**The first chapter is almost the same as back in 2005, I just edited it. I wanted to keep the memory of myself. :)**

**Chapter One!**

Harry walked up the stairs and into his small crowded room. He had been here for over three weeks and he hadn't even bothered to unpack. He somehow knew that there was no use, so his room was actually quite clean. Other than Hedwig's cage, which had tipped over during the night and all Hedwigs droppings and waste was spread across a short distance from the door.

Harry looked down at it and realized that he didn't really feel like cleaning it up. He would much rather leave it for Aunt Petunia to clean up after he left. Harry shrugged his shoulders and went over to the window. Come to think of it, Harry hadn't seen Hedwig since this morning and usually she goes hunting during the night. Oh well, Hedwig had probably went out for a quick flight. Harry knew that he'd have to put her in her cage when she got home and he didn't think Hedwig would like it very much.

One more night and he'd be seventeen, and he would finally be free from the Dursleys. No more pestering from Dudley. No more annoyance from Uncle Vernon. No more niceness from Aunt Petunia. Yeah, she had been quite nice to him lately. It probably had something to do with the howler she had gotten from Dumbledore. Ha! It's good, she deserves the worst punishment ever.

Harry sat on his bed and looked around. Only a matter of hours before Ron would be here to pick him up and take him back to the one place where he was actually wanted, the Burrow. Harry smiled to himself. And hey, He would be able to see Ginny. He knew he couldn't do anything, but atleast to see her was good enough. Harry's smile grew larger. He heard a squak at the window, and knew it was Hedwig. It was about time. When Harry turned around, there was Hedwig but she was in pretty bad condition. She was carrying a rather large parcel which she dropped onto the bed. She slowly walked into the now setting sunlight and Harry gasped. She was covered in what looked like blood. Her eyes were bloody and her beak was out of place. Her left wing was missing a bunch of feathers and one of her legs looked broken.

"Who did this to you, Hedwig?" Harry said to his owl in sympathy. It looked like the work of a human. No animal could do this much damage. Harry picked up his wand and said the proper incantations to heal her. He cleaned her off and set her in her newly cleaned cage with a cup of owl food. He smiled at her.

"Tomorrow you won't have to sit in this crowded room.. Won't that be nice?" Harry said. He walked over to his bed and looked down at the package. Who could this be from? Why had it been such a struggle for Hedwig to deliver it to him? Harry just sat next to it, staring at it. For some reason he had the feeling that he should open it,but it could be something dangerous.

Harry picked it up and threw it into his open trunk. He would open it later. Harry just sat there for what seemed like hours. When he could feel the light of the sun no more, He got into his pyjamas, pulled off his glasses and slipped into the covers of his bed. This is the last night he would be at the Dursleys.. forever. Harry fell asleep thinking about the Burrow, Ginny, and of course Godric's Hollows.

Harry awoke to a scream.

"Hurry Petunia, get that nasty thing out of my home!"

"I'm trying, it doesn't seem to want to move!"

There was a crash and another scream. Harry got up in a hurry and got dressed. He didn't bother with his hair, he just brushed his hand through it a few times. He grabbed a pair of shoes and slipped them on. He ran downstairs and into the kitchen where the yelling was coming from.

Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were looking down around the counter. Harry walked up behind them and looked down as well. It was just a mouse. Harry pushed his aunt aside and bent down to pick it up. It squirmed between Harry's hands. He walked over to the front door, opened it, and looked down at the mouse. It was an odd color of white with grey on the tip of its head. Its nose was blue as well as its eyes. Harry placed it in the flower garden. The mouse ran into the wall, turned around and ran in the other direction. Harry wiped his hands on his jeans and looked up to see two familiar faces walking his way.

"Harry!" was all he heard before he saw Hermione run up to him and embrace him in a hug. Ron watched impatiently as Hermione ceased her hold on Harry.

"Hey mate! Hope we're not too early." said Ron, as he gave Harry a short squeeze.

"No. Actually, I'm happy that you came early. Less time here is better," answered Harry with a laugh.

"I can see that." said Hermione with a smirk as she looked in the direction of the front door, where Harry's aunt and uncle stood watching them with little interest.

"They look as if demons have just walked onto their land." she laughed. Ron smiled and ran his hand down his face.

"Anyway Harry, Do you think we can hurry. Fleur was having a hissy fit when we left." said Ron.

" Yeah, sure. Come on in for a sec.Wait.. How did you guys get here?" asked Harry in curiosity.

"We apparated of course. You're gonna have to link with one of us because you haven't taken the test yet." Answered Hermione.

"Sure." said Harry. The three of them started to walk up to the door in which Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon backed away from in fright. Harry held the door open and they walked past Harry's Aunt and Uncle, up the stairs and into Harry's soon to be forgotten room.

"Woah Harry. How could you sleep in a place like this?" Ron looked around at the old bed and chest of drawers in the corner."Did you even unpack when you got here last June?"

" No. I thought there was no use of getting cozy."

Hermione picked up Hedwig's cage as Harry and Ron picked up the trunk. Harry led the way out of the room and down the stairs.

"By the way Harry, wheres your cousin?" asked Hermione.

" Don't know. Don't care." was all that came out of his mouth, and it seemed to be an appropriate answer. Hermione shrugged and led the way out the front door. Once all three of them had safley exited the house Harry turned around and yelled.

" Goodbye! It's not like I'm gonna see you ever again!" Harry could hear a silent cheer coming from within the house. Aunt Petunia looked around the corner and smiled at him. It was an awkward smile and it made Harry feel uneasy. Harry shivered and turned around slamming the door behind him.

The three of them walked a short distance without talking for what seemed like forever. Harry was the first to break the silence.

" So. How's Bill doing?"

" Good. He likes his meat medium rare now." Ron laughed." He's the same. He just stays closer to home now."

" Is he still working at Gringotts?"

"Yep"

" Harry? How come you never answered any of our letters this past month?" Hermione cut in patiently.

" I did. I answered them all. Why did they not get to you guys?"

" No." said Ron "You think Hedwig must have gotten lost?"

" Maybe" said Harry as he kicked a pebble across the street. It made him think about Hedwig;s little accident the day before, and Harry told his friends what happened to her.

" You mean she came home all cut up? Who could of done such a thing to an innocent animal?" stated Hermione in discouragment.

" I donno, but it had to be someone." said Harry. He had left out about the part with the parcel. It wasn't really that important. They came to Mongolia Crescent and Ron and Hermione stopped. Harry jerked to a stop quickly and accidently dropped the trunk on Ron's foot.

"Ow!"

"Sorry mate"

"Thats gonna leave a bruise. It's okay Harry."

" Are you ready, Harry?" asked Hermione. Harry nodded and grabbed a hold of Ron's arm. He felt the familiar sensation in which he had felt a few times before with Dumbledore. After what seemed like hours, but was only really a few seconds, they were standing a few yards from the Burrow. Harry smiled as he looked at his home. There was smoke coming from the chimney, and he could hear a faint distant laughter coming from inside.

" Well. What are we waiting for?" asked Ron. And they all started to walk up to the house.

**It makes me cry thinking about how I wrote back then. So what do you guys think of it? The next chapter, I had to change completely. Haha. It just didn't come out right.**


End file.
